Wie Heilt Man Ein Zerbrochenes Herz?
by Kiddo
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte zu einem Lied, spielt in der dritten Staffel, Hauptsächlich Lucas


Wie Heilt Man Ein Zerbrochenes Herz?  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Lied "How Can You Mend A Broken Heart" stammt von den Bee Gees.  
  
Obwohl ich mir immer fest vorgenommen hatte, keine Geschichte zu schreiben die in der dritten Staffel spielt, spielt diese hier doch in der letzten Staffel der Serie. Ich wollte nämlich unbedingt einmal etwas zu dem Lied von den Bee Gees schreiben. Da mir aber nur etwas einfällt was in die dritte Staffel passt, musste ich meinen Vorsatz wohl oder übel ändern.  
  
Tja, ich glaube ich werde mich wohl nie wirklich mit der dritten Staffel von seaQuest anfreunden können. Denke ich an die dritte Staffel, muss ich an eine Folge in der zweiten Staffel zurückdenken. Die Folge von der ich spreche heißt "Landurlaub". In dieser Folge erzählt Lucas Dagwood das er seinem Vater liebt, aber trotzdem nicht mag. Genauso geht es mir mit der dritten Staffel, ich liebe die Staffel weil es einfach seaQuest ist und Jonathan Brandis mitspielt. Aber ich mag die dritte Staffel überhaupt nicht. Bridger ist weg, Hudson kann ich nicht leiden und die Rolle des Lucas hat sich sehr negativ verändert. Ich hasse dieses dumme Ensign Outfit. Ich will Baseballshirts!!!  
  
Feedback ist wie immer herzlich willkommen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Müde und geschafft betrat Ensign Lucas Wolenczak die gemeinsame Kabine von ihm und Tony Piccolo. Er hatte gerade eine Anstrengende Doppelschicht hinter sich und war nun froh endlich in die ruhige Kabine gehen zu können. Tony war nicht da weil seine Schicht vor einer Stunde begonnen hatte.  
  
Manchmal hatte Lucas das Gefühl, das Captain Hudson in hasste, als ob er ihn nie etwas recht machen konnte.  
  
Der blonde Ensign öffnete seinen Schrank, schlüpfte aus seiner Uniform, und zog sich ein T-Shirt über die Boxershorts für die Nacht. Aus der Tasche seiner dunkelblauen Uniform fiel ein Zettel. Lucas bückte sich um den Zettel aufzuheben, dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen alten Karton der in der untersten Ecke seines Schrankes stand.  
  
Der optisch 18 Jährige, aber eigentlich 28 jährige, Ensign legte Uniform und Zettel weg und kniete sich auf den kalten Boden vor seinem Schrank. Langsam holte er den Karton heraus und öffnete behutsam den Deckel. In dem Karton befanden sich verschiedene Erinnerungsstücke und anderer Krimskram den er nicht mehr brauchte.  
  
Ganz oben lag seine alte Sonnenbrille, ein lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Teenagers als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie damals gekauft hatte.  
  
Als er den Karton weiter durchschaute vielen ihn unterschiedliche Sachen in die Hände. Mit manchen verband er schöne Sachen mit anderen weniger schöne. Manche Sachen konnte er schon gar nicht mehr zuordnen.  
  
Lucas hielt einen kleinen silbernen Gegenstand in den Händen. Den Ohrring hatte er sich damals stechen lassen, als die zweite seaQuest ihm Bau war und er die Zeit bei seiner Mutter verbracht hatte.  
  
Der blonde Ensign schaute in den Karton hinein, jetzt befanden sich nur noch Fotos darin. Er nahm die Bilder heraus und stockte. Unter ihnen lag eine CD.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen nahm er die CD heraus und legte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Alle anderen Sachen räumte er wieder ein, schloss den Deckel und stellte den Karton wieder zurück in seinen Schrank.  
  
Zögernd nahm er die CD in die Hand und starrte sie eine weile einfach nur an. Eine Welle von Erinnerungen schwappte über ihn herein. Es war unglaublich wie sehr er Captain Bridger vermisste.  
  
Nathan Bridger hatte ihm kurz bevor die seaQuest nach Hyberion "entführt" wurden war die CD geliehen. Später hatte er dem Captain die CD nicht mehr zurückgeben können.  
  
Schließlich war sie in dem Karton gelandet, weil Lucas jedes Mal wenn er sie sah an Captain Bridger erinnert wurde.  
  
Wolenczak stand auf, holte seinen alten Diskman aus einer Schublade und legte sich damit auf sein Bett. Gedanken schossen ihn durch den Kopf, sollte er sich das wirklich antun? Das Lied zu hören würde ihn nur traurig machen. Unsicher setzte er die Kopfhörer auf und drückte mit zitternden Fingern auf Play.  
  
*  
  
I can think of younger days when living for my life  
  
Was everything a man could want to do.  
  
I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow.  
  
*  
  
Wie vermutet kamen mit den ersten Tönen des Liedes auch die Erinnerungen an früher zurück.  
  
Die erste Tour auf der seaQuest war die schönste Zeit in seinem Leben gewesen. Damals war ihm das gar nicht bewusst gewesen, aber jetzt wusste er es.  
  
Mit 16 war er ein anderer Mensch gewesen, fröhlich, offen und voller Erwartungen. Damals hatte er noch ideale, lebte für den heutigen Tag und dachte selten nur an die Zukunft. Traurig war er eigentlich meist nur wenn er an seine Eltern dachte.  
  
Lucas vermisste die Crew der ersten Staffel, Ben, Dr. Westphalen, Commander Hitchcock, Chief Crocker, Chief Shan und Dr. Levin.  
  
Wenn er an die Crew der ersten Staffel dachte und wie damals die Atmosphäre gewesen war wurde er traurig. Die Crew war für ihn wie eine Familie gewesen. Bridger und Westphalen waren wie seine Eltern gewesen und Ben Krieg wie der ältere Bruder den er sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
  
Er hätte damals nie gedacht wie schnell sich alles ändern kann.  
  
*  
  
And how can you mend a broken heart?  
  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
  
What makes the world go round?  
  
How can you meant this broken man?  
  
How can a loser ever win?  
  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.  
  
*  
  
Aber mit dem Ende der ersten Tour und mit dem versagen des World Power Projekts seines Vaters hatte sich alles verändert. Wegen des Projektes seines Vaters war sein zu Hause die seaQuest zerstört wurden.  
  
Wenn er daran zurück dachte, konnte er noch gut Nachentfühlen, wie er sich damals wegen seines Vaters Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak gefühlt hatte.  
  
Wenn Bridger ihn damals nicht das Angebot gemacht hätte erst einmal bei ihm zu bleiben, hätte er wahrscheinlich auf der Straße gestanden. Die Zeit mit Bridger war echt toll gewesen und Lucas hatte bei den Plänen für das neue Boot geholfen.  
  
Als ihn dann nach einigen Wochen sein Vater Lawrence das Angebot gemacht hatte zu ihm zu kommen und Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen hatte sich Lucas sehr gefreut. Er glaubte, dass sein Vater sich ernsthaft für ihn interessieren würde. Aber so war es leider nicht gewesen.  
  
Anfangs präsentierte Dr. Wolenczak seinen Sohn überall herum und dann ließ er ihn wieder fallen. Es war wie ihre Beziehung immer gewesen war. Lucas war ständig alleine und bekam seinen Vater kaum zu Gesicht. Aber warum sollte es auch anders sein als sonst? Dr. Wolenczak schaffte es nicht sich für seinen Sohn zu verändern.  
  
Als Captain Bridger das ganze mitbekommen hatte nahm er Lucas wieder zu sich und tröstete den Jungen. Auf der Insel des Captains war es toll gewesen und die beide hatten einiges zusammen unternommen.  
  
Einen Monat bevor die seaQuest dann wieder in See stechen sollte, ging Lucas dann für die letzten vier Wochen zu seiner Mutter. Leider hatte sie auch nicht viel Zeit für ihn. Gott sei dank gab es dort wo seine Mutter wohnte aber einige Leute in seinem Alter mit denen er sich anfreundete und viel Zeit verbrachte.  
  
Die letzte Woche seines Urlaubs fuhr seine Mutter Cynthia dann mit ihrem neuen Freund selbst in Urlaub und Lucas hatte die Wohnung für sich allein.  
  
Tja, so viel zu dem Thema Zeit mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen.  
  
*  
  
I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees  
  
And misty memories of days gone by  
  
We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow.  
  
*  
  
Lucas konnte sich noch gut an die nächste Tour mit der ganz neuen seaQuest erinnern. Es hatte sich viel an Bord und in der Besatzung verändert. Die zweite Tour war so anders als die Tour davor.  
  
Trotzdem war es aber eine schöne Zeit gewesen, aber nicht so schön, wie die Tour davor.  
  
Auch damals hatte er weiterhin nur für den einzelnen Tag gelebt und hatte auch noch seine Ideale.  
  
Niemand von ihnen hatte mit so etwas wie mit Hyberion gerechnet.  
  
*  
  
And how can you mend a broken heart?  
  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
  
What makes the world go round?  
  
How can you meant this broken man?  
  
How can a loser ever win?  
  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.  
  
*  
  
Hyberion hatte alles verändert. Miguel und Dr. Smith waren nicht mehr da. Sie hatten es nicht überlebt.  
  
Wenn er an Hyberion zurück dachte, hatte er ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht ganz. Warum waren seine Haare so sichtbar gewachsen wenn es angeblich doch nur für sie 5 Tage gewesen seinen sollten. In der Zeit hätten seine Haare nie so wachsen können. Irgendetwas war mit ihm auf Hyberion passiert.  
  
Hyberion hatte sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Auf einmal fehlten ihm 10 Jahre seines Lebens, sein Vater war tot und seine Mutter wollte keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm haben.  
  
Aber mit das schlimmste war das Verhalten von Captain Bridger gewesen. Er fühlte sich von ihm in Stich gelassen. Er war einfach so gegangen.  
  
Bridger hatte sich nicht einmal richtig von ihm verabschiedet. Keine Umarmung, nichts!  
  
Der Captain hatte gesagt: "Wir bleiben in Verbindung." Von wegen, Bridger hatte sich noch kein einziges mal gemeldet. Nicht mal eine kleine Nachricht geschickt. Lucas hingegen hatte schon mehrfach versucht ihn zu erreichen, hatte schon mehrere Emails geschickt.  
  
Hätte Nathan Bridger damals gefragt ob er mitkommen würde, hätte er es getan. Ohne zu zögern.  
  
Aber anscheint war er Bridger nicht wichtig genug gewesen. Bloß ein Ersatz für seinen tot geglaubten Sohn Robert. Mit Michael gab es jetzt ein Lebenszeichen von Robert und er war anscheint nicht mehr wichtig. Er war ja auch nur irgendein Computerverrückter Teenager.  
  
Wie immer in seinen Leben war er nicht wichtig genug!  
  
Lucas einzige Möglichkeit war als Ensign auf der seaQuest zu bleiben. Die seaQuest war doch das einzige was ihm jetzt noch blieb. Captain Hudson hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen.  
  
Lucas wusste das Bridger es nicht gut fand, dass er sich verpflichtet hatte. Das brauchte er ihn nicht zu sagen, das wusste er auch so. Aber Bridger hatte, indem er ohne Lucas die seaQuest verlassen hatte, ihm auch keine andere Wahl gelassen. Die seaQuest war sein zu Hause. Und wenn das Leben als Ensign das einzige war, was ihm das bleiben ermöglichte, dann musste es sein.  
  
Aber er war kein Soldat, er war Wissenschafter.  
  
Jeden Tag spürte er wie er sich mehr veränderte, seine Ideale hatte er zum grossteil schon aufgegeben.  
  
Inzwischen konnte er sich selbst schon nicht mehr leiden. Er hasste es wie er sich den anderen gegenüber verhielt, vor allem gegenüber Tony. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder und ertrug es nicht mehr in den Spiegel zu sehen.  
  
In seinem inneren wusste er warum er sich verändert hatte. Er fing an, sich selbst einen Schutzpanzer zu bauen. Er versuchte innerlich kalt zu werden um nicht zu zerbrechen. Viel mehr würde er nicht mehr aushalten können.  
  
Er wusste, wenn jetzt sein Herz erneut brechen würde, würde es nie mehr heilen können. Zu viele kleine Stücke um sie wieder aneinander zu setzten. Es würde niemanden geben, der ihm dabei helfen könnte. Aber wie konnte man auch ein Herz heilen, was zu oft zerbrochen worden war?  
  
Lucas stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, mit den letzten Tönen des Liedes liefen sie seine Wangen hinunter. Er weinte um seine verlorenen Freunde, Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten, die verlorenen Jahre, aber vor allem um sich selbst. Um den Verlust des fröhlichen, naiven blonden Teenagers der er einmal gewesen war. Irgendwo auf Hyberion war dieser Junge zurück geblieben.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
